Don't fall in love to break your heart
by skullprincess120
Summary: A Troyella oneshot...no idea what to write here except that it's M rated


One Saturday afternoon, a young girl with dark hair sat in a coffee shop waiting for her friends. It was late and the sun was setting.

"Hey, Gabs," Taylor McKessie said, sliding into the seat at the table next to her best friend Gabriella Montez. "What's up? You said you wanted to talk to me."

"Look at him," Gabriella said.

"Who?" Taylor asked and looked around.

Then, she saw him. Troy Bolton was standing at the counter with his arm wrapped around a girl. Taylor had no idea who the girl was but she knew that Troy was Gabriella's best friend and she had been in love with him since they met in high school…and now, they had graduated from college.

"Who is she?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know," Gabriella said. "But, I do know that I want to be in her place."

"What's going on?" another voice asked and both girls turned to see their friends Sharpay Evans standing behind them.

"Gabi wants Troy," Taylor informed.

"What else is new?" Sharpay asked sitting down across them.

"I can't take this anymore," Gabriella said. "Every other day, he has a different girl with him. Why can't one of those girls be me?"

"Do you want to lose your virginity to Troy?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella blushed and both Sharpay and Taylor knew the answer was 'yes'.

"Then, come on," Sharpay said getting up.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"Shopping," Sharpay said.

She grabbed her pink handbag and strode out of the coffee shop. All the guys whistled as she walked by them. Gabriella laughed as she took some money for their drinks. Then, she followed Taylor and Sharpay out of the shop.

Sharpay drove them to 'Victoria's Secret'.

"What are we doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Getting you something that would turn on Troy," Sharpay said.

She walked into the store as if she belonged there. After a while, she tossed a black satin strapless bra and matching thong.

"Try these on," she said.

Gabriella was about to protest, but changed her mind when she saw the look on Sharpay's face. When Gabriella went into the changing room, Sharpay found some black stockings which reached up to the knees.

"She's going to look hot tonight," Sharpay said, smiling devious smile. "Call Chad and ask him to throw a party or something. We'll need a place where Gabriella can show off her moves to turn on Troy. And, make sure Troy does not have any girls with him."

"Done," Taylor said and called her boyfriend, Chad Danforth who was also Troy's best friend.

"How are you getting on, Gabs?" Sharpay called.

Gabriella opened the door of the dressing room. Sharpay and Taylor smiled when they saw how Gabriella looked.

"That boy is going to be wrapped around your finger," Sharpay grinned.

"You look hot, girlfriend," Taylor grinned.

Gabriella smiled and went back to the changing room to change into her own clothes.

After paying for the lingerie set and stockings, Taylor and Gabriella followed Sharpay into another store. There they found a short spaghetti strap black dress, which covered half of Gabriella's thighs.

"Now for the shoes," Sharpay said.

At that moment, Taylor walked over to them holding a pair of black heels.

"Just what I was thinking," Sharpay grinned.

"Let's go," Taylor said. "We don't have much time. The party starts in two hours."

"You have to get ready," Sharpay said, grabbing Gabriella's hand. They paid for the dress and shoes and hurried to Gabriella's house.

Gabriella took a quick shower while Sharpay and Taylor went through Gabriella's dresser finding her makeup and stuff.

"Hurry up," Sharpay called to Gabriella who was in the bathroom.

"Keep your hair on," Gabriella said walking out of the bathroom in her robe. "I'm here."

Sharpay pushed Gabriella onto the chair in front of the mirror.

"Blow drier," she said to Taylor who handed it to her.

First, Sharpay dried Gabriella's hair.

"What shall we do with it?" Sharpay asked Taylor.

"How about you just let it be the way it is?" Taylor asked. "She looks pretty that way."

Sharpay shrugged and combed her hair in a way that Gabriella's dark curls fell over her shoulders.

"Now, for the makeup," Sharpay said.

Quickly, she put some blush on Gabriella's face. Then, she put on some mascara making and some cherry red lipstick.

"You look hot," Taylor said. "Sharpay does her thing well."

"Go change," Sharpay said pushing Gabriella back into the bathroom with the new dress and the lingerie set.

A minute later, Gabriella walked out wearing the black dress. She pulled on the stockings and the heels. She stood in front of the full length mirror to see how she looked.

"I don't know," Gabriella said. "It's a bit short."

"Nope," Sharpay said. "It's just right."

"Yeah," Taylor said. "You look awesome. No second thoughts!"

"Now, Gabriella," Sharpay said. "When we go to the party, don't look for Troy. Just get onto the dance floor and show off some of your sexy moves. Don't let Troy see your face. Keep your back to him. We'll be there with you and when he starts to walk over, we'll tell you, alright?"

"Okay," Gabriella agreed, feeling extremely nervous.

An hour later, the three friends were dancing at Chad's house. Gabriella looked hot and all the guys were drooling, but, Sharpay's glares set them away. A while later, Troy arrived.

"Gabriella looks pretty hot," Chad said to his best friend.

"She's my friend," Troy said. "And, she doesn't want to be anything more the way I want."

"Just dance with her," Chad said as Troy scanned the dance floor.

A girl wearing a short black dress and heels with black stockings caught his eye.

"I've got my eyes on someone else tonight," Troy said.

Chad followed Troy's gaze. He knew that it was Gabriella but Troy need not know that. Taylor had filled him in.

"Go do your thing," he said patting Troy's shoulders.

Troy strode onto the dance floor.

"He's coming," Taylor said.

"What do I do?" Gabriella asked.

"Just walk away," Sharpay said. "Lead him to one of the guest rooms, but, don't let him see your face before you get there."

Gabriella nodded and walked away.

Troy was a few meters away from the girl when she walked away. Troy frowned. He followed her. All of a sudden, he lost her. Then, he caught a glimpse of her. She was heading upstairs. Troy followed.

Gabriella reached the top floor. She could hear Troy behind her. She walked into a spare room as she had predicted, Troy followed.

The girl stood with her back to Troy. She stood at the window looking outside. Troy walked over to the girl and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. Their bodies banged against each other. Troy's eyes widened in surprise when he realized that it was Gabriella.

"Ella?" he asked in surprise.

"I knew you'd follow me up here," she said, smiling seductively.

Troy's eyebrows shot up.

All of a sudden, Gabriella pushed him against the wall kissing him fully on the lips. Troy responded immediately. His hands ran down her back. Gabriella unzipped his hooded black sweater revealing his white shirt.

"I want it off," she whispered into his ear as he kissed her neck.

Gabriella stepped away from Troy long enough for him to pull of his sweater and shirt. She ran her fingers down his chest, as she covered it with butterfly kisses. Troy moaned.

"The door," he said. "Someone might walk in. I didn't lock it."

"Draw the curtains," Gabriella told Troy and she went to lock the door.

A second later, their lips were attached to each other and their tongues were at war. Gabriella pushed him towards the bed which was in the corner of the room and with surprising strength she managed to push him onto it.

"Stay," she ordered.

Troy kicked off his shoes and watched Gabriella.

Slowly, Gabriella began to move her hips in time to the music which could be heard clearly to the room. She lowered the straps of her dress. Then, she started pulling down the zipper at the side of the dress. Troy groaned in impatience.

"Hurry up," he said, pleadingly.

Gabriella just smiled as she pulled down the slipper. Then, she stood still as the dress slipped to the floor leaving her in her lingerie set, stockings and heels.

Slowly, she walked over to Troy shaking her hips as she did so. Then, she sat on his crotch and put her legs on either side of him. As Gabriella kissed his neck Troy's hand ran all over her body. His hands reached her heels and he pulled them off tossing it across the room.

"Those were really expensive, you know," Gabriella said, pulling away from him and placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll get you three more pairs," Troy whispered before pushing his lips against hers.

Gabriella moaned as he kissed down her neck.

"As much as I like the look of this on you," Troy said, fingering her bra. "It has got to come off."

Troy undid her bra and through it to the floor. He felt a bulge in his pants when he saw her rounded breasts in front of his eyes.

"Too much for you to handle?" she asked, grinning.

At once, Troy took one of her breasts in his mouth. Gabriella let out a pleasurable moan as Troy sucked and bite on her nipple as his hand massaged the other one.

"Your breasts are so succulent." Troy mumbled.

Gabriella just moaned as she wrapped her hands around Troy's head pushing his head closer to her chest.

"This isn't fair," Gabriella said as Troy did the same thing to her other breast. "You have more clothes on than me."

Gabriella got off Troy and glared at him.

"Jeans off, baby," she said.

Troy stared in surprise. He had never seen Gabriella like this. Gabriela glared at him again and he pulled off his jeans leaving him in his boxers. She took off her stockings as well.

"Much better," Gabriella grinned.

Troy moved closer to Gabriella and kissed her again. As Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, his hands went down to her damp thong. He pulled it off and waved it in front of Gabriella's face.

"Someone's eager," he grinned.

"Talk to yourself," Gabriella said, stroking his erection through his boxers which looked like it was about to burst.

Troy just smiled and stuck his finger through Gabriella's opening. Gabriella moaned in delight. Troy pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his tongue. Gabriella clutched at Troy's hair as he moved his tongue up and down her opening. He placed his hands on Gabriella's hips to stop them from moving. A few seconds later, Gabriella had her first orgasm. Troy kissed her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Enjoyed that?" he asked, smiling.

Gabriella nodded, grinning. "Now, it's my turn to pleasure you," she smirked.

Gabriella pulled down Troy's boxers inch by inch.

"Hurry up," Troy groaned.

"Patience," Gabriella said.

Finally, his boxers were off. Gabriella took him in giving him a blow job. Troy came into her mouth.

"Delicious," she grinned.

Troy smiled as he flipped them over. Unable to hold back any longer he entered her with one swift thrust. Gabriella scrunched up her face in pain. Troy saw it and pulled out of her at once.

"Oh, Ella," he said stroking her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

He had completely forgotten that she was a virgin.

"It's okay," she said.

"Want to try it once more?" he asked kissing her neck.

Gabriella nodded. She clutched Troy's shoulders as he entered more slowly this time. Troy waited for Gabriella to get used to the pain and then slowly, he started moving in and out of her. Gabriella soon forgot about the pain and concentrated on the pleasure. Soon, they both came, yelling out each other's name. Troy fell against Gabriella, gently. Not wanting to crush her, he pulled out of her and lay down next to her. Neither one of them knew what to say to each other as Troy covered their bodies with a sheet. Troy wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to find that she was alone. Remembering the events of the night before, she felt tears fill her eyes. She had lost her virginity to Troy. She had wanted that, but, not if he was going to leave before she woke up.

After a while, she got up and got dressed. Then, she headed downstairs to find Taylor having breakfast.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, softly. "Where's Chad?"

"He left," Taylor said. "Remember? Troy and Chad are playing today. Actually their game starts in a couple of minutes. I waited till you woke up, so that we can go together."

"I don't think I want to go," Gabriella said.

"You have to go," Taylor said. "Troy would be crushed if you didn't. You have gone to every single one of his games since he made the Lakers. You promised him that you would go to all his games."

"I'm supposed to care about how he feels?" Gabriella asked. "How about how I felt when I woke up to find that he was gone?"

"Maybe he just didn't want to wake you up," Taylor said pulling Gabriella out of the door. "Now, come on!"

Troy was not himself. He was thinking about what had happened with Gabriella. He knew that he should not have left without telling her, but, he had no idea what to tell her. He did not know whether the night before was a mistake that Gabriella had made, but, all he knew was that he did not want it to be a mistake. He had to talk to Gabriella.

"I have to talk to Gabriella," Troy said to Chad.

"You'll talk later," Chad said. "The game's about to start."

"She's not here yet," Troy said.

"No," Chad said. "She's right there with Taylor."

He pointed the two girls to Troy. Troy looked at Gabriella. Their eyes met. Troy could see that Gabriella was hurt. He sighed as she looked away.

Troy did not play well, but, he did not play too badly either. They did manage to win the game, but, it was only by one point. Chad had shot the final basket right before the buzzer went off.

After the game, Troy and Chad walked out of the gym to find Taylor waiting for them.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"She left," Taylor said. "I'm sorry, Troy. She said that she's not going to stay in LA anymore. She's going back to Albuquerque. She went to pack her stuff and is going to catch the next flight."

"What?" Troy asked. He felt dizzy. "Why would she do that?"

Without waiting for an answer, Troy ran to his car. He sped to Gabriella's house. Troy banged on the door, but, there was no answer.

"Ella!" he yelled. "Open the door!"

There was no answer. Troy pulled out the spare key Gabriella had given him and opened the door. He ran upstairs to Gabriella's room, where she was packing her things.

"Ella," he said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, Troy," she said, softly not looking at him.

"But, why?" he asked and she did not answer. "Is this because of what happened last night?"

"Sort of," Gabriella replied.

Troy thought that Gabriella thought the night before was a mistake, but, he did not think that. Gabriella had to stay. He would give up anything to make her stay.

"Ella, I am really sorry about last night," Troy said. "What can I do to make you stay?"

"Nothing," Gabriella said. "I've had it Troy. I've had it with everything here. Obviously, I don't belong here. You do. You and your perfect girlfriends belong here."

"Ella," Troy began. He had no idea what Gabriella was talking about. "Are you jealous?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What makes you think that?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ella," Troy said. "I don't know what you're talking about right now, alright? But, I do know that I don't want you to leave. You mean everything to me. You're my best friend. Nothing less."

"Nothing more either, right?" she said.

"What?" he looked confused.

Gabriella sighed. She picked up her bag and walked over to him as a car honked outside.

"That's my ride, Troy," she said touching his cheek, gently.

"Ella, please," Troy said, softly placing his hand on top of hers. "Don't go."

"I can't stay here, Troy," she said. "It hurts too much."

"Ella, can you please explain to me what you are talking about?" he asked.

"I fell in love, Troy," she said softly.

"With whom?" he asked, his heart breaking at the thought of Gabriella being in love with someone.

"That isn't important," Gabriella said. "But, he doesn't love me and it hurts me to see him with all these other girls."

"Ella," Troy whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

"I have to go, Troy," she said.

"Promise me one thing, Ella," he said. "Don't fall in love with someone to break your heart."

"It already happened, Troy," she said. "Bye."

Then, she kissed his cheek and left, leaving him standing alone in her empty room.

"You are one stupid person, Troy," Chad said entering the room a couple of hours later.

"Now, what?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella told us about your conversation," Taylor said.

"Tay, what can I do?" Troy asked. "She's in love with this guy who doesn't love her."

"Troy," Chad said. "She's in love with you."

"What?" Troy asked.

"She's in love with you," Chad repeated.

"But, how?" Troy asked.

"I don't know how," Taylor said. "But, I do know that she's willing to do anything for you."

"Will she marry me?" Troy asked.

Taylor stared at him. "What did you just say?" she asked.

"Will she marry me?" Troy repeated. "If she's willing to do anything, will she marry me?"

"Yes," Taylor said.

That was what Troy was waiting to hear. He pushed past Taylor and Chad and hurried out of the house calling Sharpay on his phone.

A couple of minutes later, Troy and Sharpay were standing in one of the most expensive jewellery shops.

"Will she like this one?" Troy asked.

"Troy," Sharpay said. "She'll love it. It's from you, right?"

"I'll take it," Troy said giving the ring to the salesman.

"I can't believe you're going to ask her to marry you," Sharpay squealed.

"Say it a bit louder, won't you?" Troy said sarcastically. "You don't know if there's a reporter standing behind you."

Troy paid for the ring and leaving Sharpay in the shop he drove to the airport.

On the plane, Troy was jumpy. He was nervous, excited, scared and happy all at the same time. An old man was sitting next to him.

"Congratulations on winning the game," the man said.

"Oh," Troy looked startled. "Thanks. You like basketball?"

"I used to play with my boys all the time," the man replied. "But, then I grew old."

"I'm Troy Bolton," Troy said.

"I know," the man said. "I'm Stuart McKenzie."

"Nice to meet you Mr. McKenzie," Troy said.

"You seem overexcited," Mr. McKenzie commented.

"I am," Troy said. "And nervous, too. You see, there's this girl. I've been in love with her since high school and I only found out today that she loves me, too. And the thing is she left, because she thought that I didn't love her. But, I do. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"That's great, son," Mr. McKenzie said. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Troy said.

"You want to start a family with her?" Mr. McKenzie asked.

"Yeah," Troy said. "It'd be perfect you know. I mean, I know nothing's perfect, but, it would all be perfect for me."

"I know that feeling," Mr. McKenzie smiled.

Finally, Troy was in Albuquerque. He went straight to Gabriella's old house. He rang the doorbell. Gabriella's mother, Maria Montez, opened the door.

"Troy," she smiled.

"Hi, Maria," Troy smiled. "You're probably wondering what I am doing here."

"You came to see Gabriella," Maria smiled. "Come on in. she got home a couple of hours ago. I didn't expect her, but, when she came home crying, I knew I would be opening the door to you in a while."

Troy chuckled.

"She's out on the patio," Maria said.

"Thank you," he said.

Troy walked out onto the patio. Gabriella had her back to him.

"Hi, Ella," he said, softly.

Gabriella jumped when she heard the familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to get your advice on something," he said.

"What is it?" she asked turning to face him.

"I want to ask this girl to marry me," Troy said.

"That's great, Troy," Gabriella said feeling close to tears.

"So, do me a favour, will you?" Troy said. "You can pretend to be the girl and do what you think she would do when I ask her."

"Okay," Gabriella said.

Troy bent down on one knee and pulled out the velvet box which had the ring in it. He opened it and held it out to Gabriella.

"Will you marry me, Gabriella Anne Montez?" he asked.

"Yes," Gabriella whispered.

Troy smiled and slipped the ring onto Gabriella's fingers. Then, he got up and pulled her into a hug.

"Was that what you would have done if I had asked you?" he asked her with his arms still wrapped around her.

"Yes," Gabriella said softly.

"Good," Troy said. "So, when shall we get married? I want it to be as soon as possible you know. I mean, I've been waiting for the day that you would say yes to me and I want to be married to you as soon as I can."

"Troy," Gabriella said pulling off the ring. "Go get her."

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked.

"Get what?" Gabriella asked.

"Ella, you're the one," Troy said. "There is no other girl."

"What?" Gabriella gasped.

"I love you, Ella," Troy said. "I'm in love with you. I want _you_ to marry me."

"Troy," Gabriella said as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you, too."

Troy smiled, slowly. He wiped her tears away.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that," he said, softly.

"Just kiss me already," Gabriella smiled.

"Yes, ma'am," Troy said.

Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy lifted her up and spun her around, not breaking contact with her lips for a moment. Finally, they pulled apart for air.

"You have made me the happiest man on earth," Troy said touching his forehead with Gabriella's.

"Man?" Gabriella asked. "You're a man, now? And yet you act so childish."

Troy groaned. "You're going to get it now," he said.

He threw her onto his shoulders and jumped straight into the pool.

"I didn't fall in love to break my heart, Troy," she said, softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Troy smiled at her before he kissed her again.

**...:::T****HE END:::…**


End file.
